At present, surgical anastomoses are very difficult to carry out via endoluminal access. Most of anastomoses, in fact, are created by using open or laparoscopic surgical techniques.
Accordingly, no effective surgical instruments are available which offer the guide and control required to suitably drawing together the tissue surfaces and/or connecting the surfaces with a passage (anastomosis) through the body cavities.
The problem at the heart of the present invention is to provide devices capable of drawing tissues together and create a passage therebetween. A further problem at the heart of the present invention is to provide devices capable of being used in a method for carrying out anastomosis in tracts of the digestive tube with endoluminal access.
This problem is solved by means of a device for drawing together tissues in accordance with claim 1.
According to a still further aspect, a problem at the heart of the present invention is to provide a method for carrying out anastomoses in tracts of the digestive tube with endoluminal access.